


Look Into My Eyes

by marinaki



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship, Heartbreak, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 14:18:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10901097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marinaki/pseuds/marinaki
Summary: These are my writing experiments with my Lavellan.Ch 1: Solas POV of First Meeting & BreakupCh 2: Dorian comforts Lavellan after Breakup





	1. Chapter 1

Solas knew the minute he saw her face.

It had haunted his dreams for centuries.

On her forehead and cheeks were woven golden vallaslin, the dedication to Mythal. The tree that represented wisdom matched her golden blonde curls so well. Well defined eyebrows tied in with the tattoos as if they were all designed to be together on her lovely face. Her nose was small and pretty, cheeks were flushed slightly pink, with soft fair skin, and beautifully tempting peach colored lips.

This girl, that he had never met, had walked with him in the fade for as long as he could remember. That melodic laugh, her gentle voice. The way she walked, her lithe frame and long neck. He knew this woman. Ma venahn... His heart...

His mate.

They were destined to meet since probably the creation of the world itself.

<<>><<>><<>><<>><<>>

Songspiration: Without a Word by Birdy (Acoustic Version)

Hey you can tell the world that you're leaving  
And you can pack your bags and spread your wings  
And you can tell them all that it's over  
But while you wave goodbye, I'll be getting closer

Stand there and look into my eyes  
And tell me that all we had were lies  
Show me that you don't care  
And I'll stay here if you prefer  
Yes I'll leave you without a word  
Without a word

And you can tell the world that you're tired  
But your excuses, they won't work, cause I know that you're lying  
Every time that I see your face I notice all the suffering  
Just turn to my embrace I won't let you come to nothing

Stand there and look into my eyes  
And tell me that all we had were lies  
Show me that you don't care  
And I'll stay here if you prefer  
Yes I'll leave you without a word  
Without a word

<<>><<>><<>><<>><<>>

It had killed everything inside him to leave her.

That night in the glade, he had held her in his arms, and felt so complete. As she looked up into his face and kissed him so sweetly, her vallaslin caught his eye. It was almost like a wake up call. These tattoos, that she had no idea... were slave markings. They marked her to belong to Mythal, and now that she had drunk from the Well of Worrows, she was truly trapped in servitude to Mythal's wishes. Whether she wanted to or not.

And there was nothing Solas could do about it.

His soul, his heart, his entire being... it screamed at him. He had to tell her what her vallaslin were, give her a small glimpse, a chance to fight what she was marked for. Anything to prepare her.

After he had offered to remove them, and explained their true origin, she deigned to keep them. He could not hold it against her, it was something that most elves held dear.

The more he thought about it, the more he knew, that he had to end it here. He was already so attached, he knew if he kept this relationship going, he would be completely compromised in his purpose. It would be easier to end things here, have her already hate him, than to have her grow to love him and then feel completely betrayed later.

"No, Solas. I love you!"

Those words had torn him as much as the look that was on her face. Doing this to her, his heart, it broke something deep inside him. If he was beyond saving before all of this, then he knew he was well and damned now.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been only a couple of days since Lavellan had last seen Solas, but it felt like a life time. After initially trying to confront him, and being turned down with a cold look on his face, she kept away from that section of Skyhold. Instead of hanging out in the library as usual, Dorian had come to join her in the Stable.

"I don't see how you can stand the stench," the mage traipsed through the stable doorway with his usual manner, nose slightly upturned. "The company is not much to brag about either," he said with a sideways glance at Blackwall who was working on some wood carvings in the corner.

The blonde elf was sitting in a window pane with a book on her lap. Her golden hair was swept up halfway in a braid, and the rest was left to curl gently down her shoulder and back. She was in her hunting leathers, with a white scarf around her neck, protecting her from the windy autumn weather. Lavellan looked from Blackwall to Dorian, "The company is fine by me. Blackwall doesn't bother me and keeps to himself." Raising an eyebrow at Dorain she added "At least he doesn't try to gossip or pry information from me when I'm not in the mood."

"You know all I said about you and Solas was that---"

"You can stop there." She stated, standing quickly and walking towards the horse aisle, going to her favorite gray gelding. The elven Inquisitor had named him after her favorite flower, Lavender, and Dorian thought the name was adorable. Once, she even caught him sneaking the gentle giant sugar cubes, and knew he had a soft spot for the horse as well.

After they were out of earshot of Blackwall, she turned on Dorian with a glare.

"Come on, darling." He said softly, reaching his hands out to her.

"No, Dorian." She spun away from him, "I already tried talking to him. Multiple times." She let out a huff. "He won't budge... won't even discuss it."

"Well, forget him then! He doesn't deserve such a beauty anyways! Don't waste your youthful days on that old, bald, stick-in-the-"

Dorian watched as she sagged into the hay in front of the stall. Her petite hands, calloused and scarred from years of hunting, covered her face as she let out a silent sob. Lavender leaned over his stall door and gave a small horse kiss to the top of her blonde head, as if in sympathy.

"I'm sorry, darling." He walked over and sat next to her, despite the smell. and the dirt. and who knew what else was on this floor. She seemed to know what he was thinking and a small smile crossed her face.

"I can't believe you're sitting in the middle of the barn."

"That makes two of us." Dorian let out a chuckle as he wound his arm around Lavellan's shoulder. They sat in silence for a small while, listening to the rustling sounds of the horses.

"I just don't know what happened," the elf stretched out her lean long legs and rested her head on Dorian's shoulder, laying her hands on her lap. "Everything was going so well... I thought, well,... I guess it doesn't matter anymore."

Dorian laid his left hand on hers, "Darling, I could never EVER guess what made Solas... you know. And I know there is no magical word that can make you instantly get over a man. Even one as lowly as him." She let out a small sniffle. "But I do know that you will be alright. Everything will be okay." He wrapped his arms fully around her and pulled her into his chest and let her cry, "You have so many people here who love you. You may think you'll never get over this, but you will."

"Dorian..." She looked up to him. "How am I supposed to ever face him again?"

"The best step forward is just moving on and getting over it. Don't give someone the satisfaction of watching you suffer."

<<>><<>><<>><<>><<>>

A few days later, Lavellan began to notice a pattern amongst her companions. She had been avoiding Solas at all costs, and it seemed that almost everyone always had something to do. Varrick wanted to know what Lavellan thought of his latest chapter of Swords and Shields. Cassandra forced Lavellan to do laps around Skyhold to improve her stamina. Vivienne made her practice her court manners endlessly. Sera wanted to play tricks on everyone! Although that wasn't new.

Lavellan learned to take any opportunity for distraction without a second thought, and maybe... just maybe, she started to think everything would be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I have the biggest friendship obsession with Dorian. I mean, come on, he's wonderful!
> 
> Am I weird for naming each of my mounts in Dragon Age? The first horse we get, I named Biscuit. The cream colored one, I named Cookie. And the gray one, of course, I named Lavendar. 
> 
> I remember I named one of the harts, Owl. But I would have to look up all their pictures to remember the rest. XD
> 
> Thanks for reading! XOXO


End file.
